


Beyond This Morning

by HinataOC



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged Up, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, KH3 spoilers, Lemon, Reader Insert, Second Person, Smut, being there for each other, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: Written from Ko-Fi Requests on our Kingdom Hearts Imagine Blog, Lucky0Stars.After everything in Kingdom Hearts 3 has settled down, the scars of the past still remain. Sometimes, all we can do is pull those around us closer and heal together.





	1. Chapter 1

Ask: Could we get a ficlet where Riku is feeling really down and Fem!Reader comforts him, but things end up getting steamy as he is touch-craving?

Beyond This Morning Ch1  
\------------------------------------

The gentle breeze that came off the ocean carried the scent of salt with it as it lifted your hair. All was silent except for the steady crashing of the waves against the shore, where you stood alone. Dusky pre dawn light cast a pink and orange glow across the water that you’d just traveled across, and you could see the faint stirrings of the main island coming to life.

You couldn’t quite explain what had prompted you to get out of bed in the middle of the night and make your way down to the beach, but once you had, you’d noticed that one of the boats was missing from the dock. It hadn’t taken long for you to realize that Riku had rowed out to the play island some time during the night and obviously hadn’t come back yet. With a frown, you’d gotten into your own boat to follow him. Now, standing on the beach, you still hadn’t spotted him yet.

There were only so many places on the island he could be, and so, rubbing your arms to try to generate some warmth from the cool breeze, you started looking for him. He wasn’t in the Secret Place, where you stopped first, calling out his name and briefly stopping to let your hands hover over the decade old drawings etched into the wall. You checked the old shack next, unsurprised when he wasn’t there either. Opening the door that would lead to the bridge and the paopu islet, you felt the tension that had been mounting within you relax.

A dark silhouette stood on the paopu islet, leaning against the tree in the perfect way to be invisible from just about anywhere on the island. You didn’t bother to close the door behind you as you crossed the bridge, your footsteps echoing underneath you. Though he must have heard your approach, Riku didn’t look up.

You leaned against the trunk beside him, your arms just a scant distance from each other, but you could still sense his resonating warmth. Neither of you said anything at first, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the occasional call from a passing seagull.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You broke the silence, glancing over at him beside you.

His silver hair wisped from the breeze, hiding his vibrant eyes from your view, but you could sense the heaviness in them. A long breath exhaled through his nose as he hesitantly nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You pried a bit further.

“Just… bad dreams.” He spoke short and soft, his voice barely carrying over the waves.

Your eyes softened along with your heart. Neither of you had been freed of the nightmares of everything that had happened. There were still nights where you’d lie awake, wishing for a respite from the memories.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, reaching over and ever so gently lacing your hand through his.

His breath hitched at your touch, briefly squeezing your hand as a soft warmth crept up his cheeks. “It’s alright…” He assured you. The same words he always used to wave it off.

“It’s ok if it’s not.” You countered, looking over to him even though he kept his gaze on the horizon. “You’re not the only one dealing with this.”

“Yeah, I know.” His gaze slightly downcasted. “It was just a dream.”

You stared at him, your eyes dancing over him. His shoulders were tensed, his eyes weary, yet strong. He rarely let anyone see past his strong facade. There was too much going on, too much had happened… He needed to be alright with everything. At least he thought so.

“Riku…” You turned towards him, your other hand gently grabbing his arm. You paused as his eyes slid shut, the warmth on his cheeks deepening. “I’m here for you… You know that, right?”

He swallowed, nodding, “Y-Yeah…” Clearing his throat, he looked back at you with the slightest smile tipping the corner of his lips, “Of course I do.” 

You met his smile with your own, your eyes dancing over his face. The sunlight shimmered off his hair, his eyes almost glowing as he looked back at you… Had he always been this beautiful?

Blinking, you averted your gaze. “You’re a lot stronger than you think, but I wish you’d open up more.”

A soft laugh slipped past his lips, the huffs of his breath causing your hair to rustle. “I’m working on it.”

You smiled, squeezing his hand and taking more notice of his breath cutting short. “I know.”

“Why did you come out here?” He asked, running his thumb along your hand in his.

“Same as you.” You admitted with a chuckle, looking back at him and noticing the weariness in his eyes. Sliding your hand up his arm, you asked, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

His breath trembled when your hand met with the curve of his neck as his eyes slid shut and lips parted. The sight caused your heart to skip. Without meaning to, your eyes drifted to his mouth, wondering how it would feel against your own. Your breath caught as you forced your gaze away. There had always been an underlying tension between the two of you, but you couldn’t just force yourself on him like that.

Your hesitations faltered as his fingertips traced along your waist. The mere touch sent a rush of shivers through you, causing a shaking breath as you looked back at him. “Riku, I…” Your voice caught in your throat as you noticed his eyes drift to your lips.

“I feel the same way…” He whispered.

“Y-You do?” you stammered, warming as he leaned towards you.

He nodded, and you found yourself leaning towards him as well. Neither of you knew what you were doing, but something about it seemed right. You whimpered at the sensation or his lips meeting your own. They easily moving against the other as if you both had kissed each other hundreds of times before. His hand slid to the small of your back, pulling you closer. You happily obliged, releasing his hand and clenching your fingers against his shirt. He groaned at your touch and you realized just how much your were affecting him. You slid your hands to his shoulders, running them down his back and wrapping your arms around him to elicit a near whimper as he moaned in your mouth.

He pulled away at the sound, his breath heavy and face flushed. “S-Sorry,” he stammered, unable to meet your gaze. “I don’t know–”

Grabbing his face, you met your lips back together, humming at the way his breath hitched. He didn’t push you away, instead let out a soft moan as you broke your lip lock and trailed kisses along his jawline, down to his neck. You couldn’t stop yourself as your hands ran along his chest, loving the way he shivered under your touch. His hand laced into your hair, the other wrapped around your back and pulling you even closer.

“Y/N,” he muttered under his breath, becoming a moaning mess with every slightest touch.

You pulled back, just enough to see his eyes. Both of your chests heaved as your eyes danced over the other. His hand went to your cheek, pushing back your hair behind your ear. You leaned into his touch, humming as his thumb caressed your soft skin.

He was about to pull back, before you pleaded with a whisper. “Don’t stop…”

A smile curved his lips as he leaned forward and closed the distance between you. His arms wrapped tightly around you, fully embracing you as your tongue ran along his bottom lip. He groaned, opening his mouth and eagerly taking you in. You whimpered at the sensation of his tongue sliding against yours as your hands began to explore.

His hands slid down your back, as yours ran along his chest. A sharp moan came up his throat as your fingers sneaked under his shirt. You traced the indents of his muscles, like you often ached to do when you’d be lucky enough to see him without his shirt. It was still surreal that you were touching him as you pleased, hearing his hums and groans as you memorized every inch of him. The more you touched, the more intense the kiss became. Your voices mixed around you, growing with each slide of your tongues against the other.

You pulled back with a surprised gasp as his hand found your breast, and he immediately went to kiss along your neck. Every hesitation was forgotten as hands explored and tongues flicked across skin. You moaned as Riku suddenly nipped at your collarbone just as your hand met with the bulge in his pants. His hips rolled into your grasp, his voice breathless as you pressed into him.

“Ah, Riku,” you sighed out his name, your smile growing at his hum in response. “C-Can I…” You swallowed, a warmth covering your body. “Can I kiss you…?”

He pulled back from your neck, meeting your lips back together for a moment, before you broke the lock, leaning your head against his.

“I mean… somewhere else.” You admitted, biting your lip at the groan he let out in response and the way his hips jerked forward against your hand. You giggled, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Y-Yes,” he stammered, kissing you one more time. “Please…”

You grinned, an excitement growing in your chest as you kissed along his jaw and trailed downwards. Your hands fiddled with his belt buckle and then his pants as your lips feathered kisses down his neck and chest. The sand provided the perfect cushion for your knees as you lowered his pants. His breath was short, his back leaned against the trunk of the paopu tree for support as he watched you. You looked up at him, your breath trembling as his fingers brushed through your hair.

Your fingers trailed over his boxers, watching him shiver under your touch. It was a side of him you had never seen before, and you already knew that you were addicted. You had been trying to avoid looking at his hardened shaft until you could focus on it completely and you sucked in a breath as you hooked your fingers in the hem of his boxers. A shaking breath slipped out of him as you slid down the boxers, your own breath hitching at the sight of his freed shaft.

It throbbed under your gaze, red and swollen from an overwhelming need to be touched. You licked your lips, looking back up at him as your heart skipped. His half-lidded eyes focused on you, his hair disheveled and chest heaving. This was perfect.

Sending him a slight smirk, you kept your eyes on his as you leaned forward, meeting your lips with the head of his cock. His lips parted, a breathless moan coming out as your tongue ever so gently ran along the slit and tasted the sweet precum seeping out of it. Fingers tightened in your hair, only spurring you onwards as you slipped his head into your mouth, your hand tracing along the rest of his length.

You hummed at the taste, he was unlike anything you had ever experienced, but you wanted more. To be the one to cause him to unwind and moan freely, to help him break down those walls and relax for once, you’d do it every day from then on if he allowed it. The thought made you whimper as you pushed him in deeper, making sure to slide your tongue over every new inch.

His hips jerked forward, his head slinging back as a hiss spilled from his lips. You pushed him in further, letting him prod the back of your throat and relishing the way his moan vibrated through you.

“Y-Y/N…” He gasped out, “Ahh, that’s it… Don’t stop.”

You whined from his encouragement, loving the way it made you throb for him. This hadn’t been exactly how you expected your morning to go, but you couldn’t wait to see where it was going to go. You sucked harder, unsure what to do, but from the way his hand tugged on your hair, you knew you had to be doing something right.

Despite his pleas for you to keep going, you pulled off, your chest heaving as he met his pleasure hazed eyes back with yours.

“I-I want you inside me.” You admitted, warming at how he instantly nodded.

His hands grabbed your wrists, pulling you up to his level and crashing your lips together. Both of you whimpered into the other’s mouth and you hardly noticed as his hands gripped your hips and hoisted you off the ground. He leaned you back against the paopu’s trunk, breaking the kiss as he climbed over you. Anticipation and excitement swirled inside of you as your hands went to work on your pants to slip them off. Riku took the moment and pushed up your shirt, freeing your breasts. As his mouth instantly took your nipple into his mouth, you found yourself loving the fact that you decided not to wear a bra that morning.

Your back arched against his mouth, a moan slipping past your lips as his tongue swirled and teased. With one push, your pants and panties slid down. Riku pulled back, giving a quick kiss to your other breast and humming at the gasp you gave in response, before he grabbed your clothes bunched at your knees and pulled them the rest of the way down. He took a moment to look you over as he climbed back on top of you and as your eyes met, both of you smiled. It was difficult to balance perfectly on top of the curved trunk, but as he situated over you, he helped keep you steady. Your eyes stayed locked as he slid past your entrance, both of your lips parting from the sensation.

He slid in completely, a shaking moan trembling through him before either of you could even roll your hips. It was obvious he was already close, but you didn’t care that he wouldn’t last long, as you took the initiative and rolled your hips against him.

“Y-You feel so perfect,” you breathlessly confessed, your head slinging back as he met his lips with your neck.

“S-So do you…” he sighed against your neck, his hips matching your rhythm. “Y-You’re amazing…”

You whimpered, your heart swelling along with the surge of pleasure with each meeting of your hips.

“I-I’m so close,” he moaned.

“Don’t stop,” you told him with a moan of your own, “I-I’m close, too.”

He kissed your neck before he pulled back, crashing his lips against yours. Both of you moaned into the others’ mouth as with one more snap of your hips, everything broke free. Your fingers dug into his shoulders before you broke the kiss, crying out his name. Riku kissed along your jaw between his breaths, softly moaning your name in your ear as both of you came.

His body fell limp over you as the climax left, both of you shivering from the afterglow. You hummed as he kissed along your neck, your fingers combing through his hair.

“Are…” you swallowed, trying to get a full breath, “Are you doing better?”

He paused, a breathy laugh slipping out. “Thanks to you.”

You hummed, a smile curving your tired lips, “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

You stared up at your ceiling, absently watching the fan slowly spin as your thoughts wandered. It was the middle of the night, the sun would be rising soon, and you had yet to fall asleep. There was too much on your mind, too much anxiety swirling inside of you, ruining any chance for a restful slumber. Part of you wondered if Riku was feeling the same.

Barely a month had passed since your morning by the paopu tree, and part of you still wondered if you had simply dreamt it all up. You and Riku had become closer everyday, even if you rarely had a moment alone. The way his hand laced through yours when he was beside you, or how his eyes would soften when they’d meet with yours, it was enough proof that the morning together wasn’t just a dream.

A thud against your bedroom window whisked you out of your thoughts with a gasp. You sat up from your bed, looking over to the window to watch as another pebble was thrown against the glass. Despite the startle, you couldn’t help the smile that curved your lips as your heart jumped with excitement.

Riku was there.

Pushing back your comforter, you stood from the bed and ran your fingers through your hair as you went to the window. You paused before you opened it, seeing Riku standing in your mother’s garden. It was a sight you often saw growing up when he would try to convince you to sneak out to go to the beach with him.

Despite being old enough to live on your own, after returning from your adventures, you didn’t exactly have the means to get your own apartment. Although, looking down at Riku as you slid open the glass, you couldn’t help but entertain the passing thought of finding a place with him. The idea faded as you leaned out the window, smiling down at Riku as your eyebrow quirked up.

“Aren’t you a little old for this?” You teased, your heart jumping as his lips matched your smirk.

“Heh, maybe,” he breathily laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shivering as a gust of night wind blew past. “I just wanted to see if you were awake. I–” his voice trailed off as his eyes downcast “couldn’t sleep.”

“I can’t either.” You admitted, looking away when he looked back to you. “Do you… want to come in?”

His smile grew as he nodded and despite you being on the second floor, he climbed up with ease. You stepped back as he came in, unable to stop yourself from wrapping your arms around him once he was inside. He stumbled back a step, his breath catching as you heard his heartbeat skip. With a low hum, he relaxed and held you back, burying his face in your hair. He drew in a deep breath, pulling you closer.

“Are you alright?” You asked with a soft voice, your eyes slipping shut as you listened to his beating heart.

“Y-Yeah,” he uncharastically stammered, looking away as you pulled back to send him a look. Letting out a breath, he admitted, “I mean… I just, have a lot on my mind.”

Your eyes drifted to his chest as you nodded. “Me, too.” Stepping back, you grabbed his hands and tugged him forward. “Come on, lay down with me.”

He blinked at the proposition, but smiled as he followed your lead. “You sure?”

You merely nodded, sending him a soft smile over your shoulder. “Shoes off though.”

“Of course,” he chuckled, removing his shoes once you released his hands and sat along the edge of the bed.

He watched as you scooted over in your bed, pulling back the blanket as an invitation for him to join. With a soft laugh, he climbed in, letting out a long breath as you pulled the blanket back over both of you. The two of you stared back at the other, a comfortable silence rising between you as his body heat radiated against you, making your entire body warm. His hand hesitantly went to your side, tracing along your waist and hips as you scooted closer to him, your faces barely inches apart.

“I’ve missed you,” the words slipped past your lips before you could stop them and you could sense the blush creeping up your cheeks at Riku’s blink in surprise. “L-Like, alone time with you, I mean.”

His taken aback expression melded into a soft smile as his other hand went to your face and pushed back your hair behind your ear. “I’ve missed you, too.” He agreed with a low whisper, making the butterflies in your stomach ruffle.

Your eyes drifted to his lips, and without thinking, you closed the distance between you. Riku hummed against your mouth, his thumb caressing your face and his arm wrapped around your back to pull you even closer.

It was the first time either of you had kissed since that morning together, and it felt just as perfect and electrifying as it had then. His lips were so soft and deliberate, just like he always was with you. A sigh slipped out of you as you broke the kiss, smiling as you leaned your head against his.

“Sorry,” you apologized with a breathy laugh.

“Don’t be,” he pulled back and kissed your head.

You hummed, your fingertips tracing along his chest. Part of you wanted to press further, to have him take you for his own all over again like he had that morning, but there was this other part of you… the part that wanted to make sure he was alright.

“Do you… want to talk about what’s on your mind?” You asked, pulling back to look into his eyes. Despite the dark room, you could still see the aqua tint to them that you could easily get lost in.

His lips tipped into a frown as his gaze averted. You remained silent, your eyes slipping shut as you felt his fingers tracing up and down your back. Part of you wondered if he wouldn’t reply as the silence lingered and you felt yourself beginning to drift asleep, before he spoke up.

“I keep… thinking about Sora…” He admitted, his voice so low and soft, you barely heard him. “I… should have done something.”

“Oh Riku,” you brought your hands to his face, your heart sinking as his eyes shut tight when he leaned into your touch. “There wasn’t anything you could have done. His mind and heart were made up, you said so your—”

“I didn’t realize he’d fade away for good.” He interrupted you, thick emotion straining his voice and making you freeze. Clearing his throat, he shook his head, grabbing your wrists and pulling back your hands. “Sorry, I’m fine.” Letting out a harsh breath, he sat up from the bed, “I shouldn’t be bothering you about this.”

“Are you kidding?” You sat up alongside him, lacing your hand with his. “Riku, I want to be here for you. This is exactly the type of thing you should be telling me.”

He shook his head, his head hung forward. “That I feel like a horrible person? That I should have gone in Sora’s place?”

“Riku!” You scolded him with a whisper. “None of this is your fault. Sora made his choice and yes… I miss him too, everyday.” Your gaze fell as Riku glanced back at you. “Seeing Kairi’s eye fill up with tears every time we even mention the paopu tree… Knowing that we might never see his stupid grin again… It—” your hand tightened around his, “it hurts… I wish I knew what was going to happen to him when he left to save Kairi, but… “ Your voice trailed off as you looked back up at him, seeing the faintest glaze of tears over his eyes. “Nothing we could have done would have stopped him… and who knows what would have happened to Kairi?”

Shaking his head, he looked away, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. “I know… But I shouldn’t have let him leave on his own. He needed me and instead I just let him leave.” He scoffed, mumbling under his breath, “Some Keyblade Master I ended up being, huh?” With a sharp breath, he moved the stand from the bed. “I’m being dumb, just forget I said anything.”

Gripping your other hand higher up on his arm, you tugged him back. He yelped as he fell back into you, tensing as you wrapped your arms around his chest, your face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

“Please don’t say things like that about yourself, Riku…” You whispered, your grip tightening along with your heart. “You’re… the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And not just me, but to so many others. You’ve grown so much since we left the island and you never stopped trying, even when everyone else said it was impossible.” You kissed his neck, feeling his breath tremble as emotion crept up your throat. “So please don’t say that you aren’t a good person. None of us would even be here if it wasn’t for you… What happened to Sora wasn’t your fault… We needed you… I needed you… You did everything you could.”

You could feel his throat tightening as a breathless sob erupted from his lips. You held him tighter, unable to keep your own tears from welling up in your eyes.

“I love you, Riku.” You whispered with a soft whimper, clinging him closer as you felt his body shake as he silently cried.

His hands gripped your wrists, pulling your arms off of him. You opened your tear filled eyes, barely having the chance to see his face as he turned towards you and tugged you into his arms. Your breath caught as he crashed you against his chest, his arms tightly wound around you as he buried his face in your hair.

“I love you, too…” He murmured, his voice riddled with strained emotion as he kissed the side of your head.

“You aren’t alone,” you assured him, pulling back to see him.

He looked away, to hide the shimmering tears on his cheeks, but you brought your hand to his face to turn him back to you. Both of your eyes were reddened and glazed with tears as you gazed back at the other. You opened your mouth to say more, but no words came out. Deep down, you couldn’t deny the same thoughts that swirled in the back of your mind late at night. You knew his pain, the guilt, and remorse that was too thick to simply ignore or forget.

Instead, your gaze averted as your mouth closed, the heaviness of everything Riku had just told you weighing on your already heavy heart.

How could you tell him it wasn’t his fault, when you felt the same exact way about yourself?

Warm lips against your jaw broke you out of your thoughts as your eyes slid closed. Riku’s arms slid up your back as his lips trailed along your jawline, to your neck. You whimpered, your hands clinging to his shirt as your lips parted.

“You feel the same way, don’t you?” He asked, his voice vibrating through you.

You swallowed a growing lump of emotion in your throat as you nodded, “Y-Yes…”

 

He let out a breath, leaning his forehead against your neck. “It’s not your fault either…” A soft, almost bitter laugh escaped him. “I’ll remind you everyday if I have to.”

You giggled, despite the tears in your voice. “Same here…” You grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back until you could see his face. “We’re in this together. No matter what.”

He smiled, humming as he leaned forward and met your lips together, “No matter what.”


End file.
